On the Floor
by NCISjes
Summary: My Raechull's half birthday present! Tony invites Ziva over to thank her for her help with the secret Santa and to give her her christmas present, but what happens when he can't find it?


**A/N : This is for my Raechull. Happy (very late) half birthday babe! Well this was supposed to be published on 12-27 but thanks to my idiotic flash drive, it is being posted today.**

Tony ran furiously through his apartment lighting small candles while his long awaited visitor banged loudly at the door. He hoped the candles would make up for the lack of light and possibly for the lack of heat in his apartment.

"Alright all ready!" He shouted as he pulled his dark blue NCIS hoodie over his head. He was only a few feet from the door and he could hear cursing in several languages coming from the opposite side. He took a deep breath and composed himself before opening the door with his huge DiNozzo smile. He was met by a not so cheerful Ziva David who looked very frustrated and extremely cold.

"It is freezing out here. What took you so long?" She asked as she pushed past him into the apartment shivering and attempting to warm herself by rubbing her arms.

"Sorry I was trying to create some light in here." Tony answered while he silently shut the door. His eyes had never left Ziva's body since she had walked in.

"There is a thing called a light switch, Tony." She said while she eyed all the candles and the brightly burning fireplace.

"Yeah I know that, but my power went out about 30 minutes ago." He explained while he walked toward her.

"That is the reason for the fire." Ziva commented. Their eyes met for the first time that night and Tony seemed to be lost in her chocolate orbs.

"What?" He asked, not hearing what she had said since he was mesmerized seconds before.

"Never mind. Tony, why did you invite me here?" She asked; confusion evident on her face.

"Well I wanted to say thank you for helping me with the Secret Santa thing. I would have never gone through with giving her a gift if it wasn't for you. I never wanted to run more in my life than that moment before she came out to meet me. So I wanted to say thank you and give you your…" His words trailed off while his eyes scanned the living room. The only thing you could really see was the couch and that was thanks to the fire. He began to pick things up and pace around the room in a desperate search.

"My what?" Ziva asked while she watched him rummage through anything his eyes came into contact with.

"I just had it." He thought aloud. He had stopped looking and came to stand next to her though his eyes continued to roam the room.

"Had what?" She asked, growing impatient.

"Your present." He stated while his arms crossed over chest. Now he was the one who was growing impatient.

"We agreed, no gifts. Did we not?" Ziva questioned, slightly annoyed since she had not gotten him anything. She had the perfect idea of what to give him, but since their sworn promise several years ago she never intended to act upon her thoughts.

"Yeah we did, but I wanted to get you something. I mean it is Christmas and-" Tony said as his eyes settled on her again.

"I do not believe in Christmas." Ziva interjected with a slightly cool tone.

"Well it can be your Hanukah present then." He replied, a tad angry.

"Tony-" She started, but he didn't want to hear anymore of her complaints.

"No, Ziva. I got you something and I am going to give it to you. I just can't find it at the moment… I'm sure I'll be able to when the lights come back on. Will you wait with me until then?" He almost pleaded. He didn't want her to leave yet. He didn't want her to leave ever. Even though she was just in jeans and her long dark grey coat, she looked amazing. Her hair was down and curly, just the way he liked it; though he couldn't remember when he saw it like that last.

Ziva saw the tiny bit of hurt in his eyes and heard the begging tone in his voice. Now she couldn't leave, not that she wanted too. She would have no problem staying until the lights came back on. Truth was she didn't mind staying forever. Her deep breath in felt sharp as her eyes raked over his covered body. His hair was a spiked mess, her favorite look. His NCIS hoodie hugged his lean torso perfectly, and his worn in jeans hung low on his hips. She looked him in the eyes before issuing her resolve. "Fine."

Tony let a small smile cross his lips while his eyes followed her to the couch. Ziva took off her jacket and placed it on the side of the sofa before sitting down. Tony moved to sit down, but then realized he was still a little cold. He headed toward the bedroom, and Ziva wondered what he was doing. He returned a moment later with a large red velour blanket that he had taken off of his bed.

The fire crackled in front of them while Tony settled himself with the blanket on the opposite side of the couch. Ziva started to shiver, and she desperately tried to hide it, but had no avail.

"Are you cold? Tony asked, staring at her intently. Without thought he threw the other half of the blanket onto her. Ziva smiled at him and gave him a silent thank you with her eyes. They sat in comfortable silence while their eyes drifted back to fire. A few moments later Ziva began to shiver again and her teeth clattered. She tried to control it once more, but Tony noticed too quickly.

"Still cold?" He asked; his voice light.

She looked at him and tried to give him her best smile, but he wasn't buying it. Ziva tried verbally misleading him. "I am fine." She stammered. The teeth in her mouth colliding with each other every other syllable.

"No you're not. You're freezing. C'mere." Tony said while he opened his arms in an embrace. Ziva didn't budge though. She just stared at him hesitantly.

"C'mere." Tony repeated while his head motioned her toward him. Ziva hesitated for a second, but then she moved to snuggle up to him. He stretched his legs out on the couch while her head rested softly against his chest. Ziva wanted to place her hand on his stomach, but stopped herself. When she felt his arms envelope her, her hand seemed to move by itself to his stomach.

Tony looked down at her when he felt her hand resting on his lower abdomen. He felt himself harden and started to worry. _Not now _he scolded himself and prayed Ziva didn't notice. To his luck she didn't and they fell into their comfortable silence once more. Ziva watched the fire while Tony absent mindedly looked up at the ceiling and tired to name all the presidents of the United States to keep his mind off of Ziva and what she could be doing to him.

After about ten minutes both their eyes lulled shut and they fell into fitful slumber. They had had a challenging case that day which made them equally tired. After a few minutes Ziva's snores filled the room.

-*-

Tony was the first to awake several hours later. His nose was lightly pressed into Ziva's hair and he inhaled a small scent of honeysuckle which was from her shampoo. His chin glided over her head as he moved to see the time. _12:06._ That meant it was officially Christmas. A feeling of happiness started to wash over him, but ended when he felt Ziva start to stir on top of him. Before he could tighten his grip on her, Ziva was to her feet. She took the blanket and the warmth it was providing, along with her body, with her as she stood. It was very apparent the power had not returned and the heater was still off.

"What time is it?" Ziva questioned groggily.

"12:07." Tony answered. His arms stretched well above his head and his mouth dropped lowly with his yawn.

Ziva sleepily rubbed her eyes and stretched a little before realizing that she was still at Tony's and it was now Christmas. She grabbed her jacket and dropped the blanket in front of the fireplace in her rush to leave.

"I have to go." She mumbled as she made her way toward the door. Tony was to his feet and running after her immediately.

"Ziva-" He called as he grabbed her elbow and spun her toward him. In an instant their lips met in a chaste kiss. Both sides were hesitant at first, but then their lips pressed more firmly together. It was touch and part before Tony pulled away, trying to get some self control.

"Mistletoe." He said as his index finger slowly pointed upward. He felt her breath on his lips; they had only separated a few inches after their kiss.

Ziva stared into his eyes before letting out the breath she was holding. Her eyes shut for a moment hoping there wasn't mistletoe above them; wishing that wasn't the only reason he had kissed her. Her eyes opened and her head slowly tipped back to reveal the one thing she didn't want to see. Ziva then put more than a foot between them. She stared at the ground, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"I really have to go." She whispered. When he didn't say anything she moved toward the door. The knob was cold to touch, and when her hand met it she glanced over her shoulder to look back at Tony.

When she slowly opened the door, Tony rushed up behind her and shut it. Ziva turned to face him to question what he was doing, but she didn't get the chance because his hands cupped her cheeks while his lips captured hers. The kiss lasted longer this time, but again Tony pulled away. Ziva kept her eyes shut in slight fear.

"There better not be mistletoe over this door too." She said, her breath catching in her throat.

Tony looked at her closed lids and smiled before moving his lips to her ear, "There's not." He whispered.

"Good." She whispered back before kissing him and shoving her tongue into his mouth. Tony moaned at the contact and Ziva couldn't help but think it was the sexiest sound she ever heard. She dropped her jacket that she was holding and ran her nails over his taut chest.

Tony drifted his hands down to Ziva's ass and pulled her against his now fully engorged erection. This time Ziva moaned as her hands toyed with the hem of his hoodie. When she had it over his head, she wasted no time in ripping his undershirt off as well. Tony returned the favor by pulling her sweater off and tossing it to the side, revealing her red lace bra. They pulled apart to look at each other for a moment before bringing their lips and tongues together once again.

Tony began to walk Ziva backwards and they both lost their shoes, socks, pants, and underwear along the way. Tony was fumbling with Ziva's bra when he tripped and landed on top of Ziva in front of the fireplace, right on top of the red velour blanket. They looked deeply into each other's eyes before bursting with laughter. After a few moments the laughing subsided and the deep intense stares returned. Ziva ran her fingers through Tony's hair which made him smile before kissing her deeply once again. He finally rid her of her bra and took her right nipple between his index finger and thumb, tweaking it.

Ziva started to shudder beneath his touch, arching into his every move. Their pelvises were pressed firmly together, flesh to flesh, and Ziva thrust against Tony's swollen member. He groaned at the sudden movement and let his hand slip between them, slipping into her. She gasped as his finger plunged into her and his thumb began outlining her most sensitive spot. There was one thing Ziva was sure of, Tony definitely knew how to touch her.

She took him in her hand, wanting to reciprocate the pleasure he was currently invoking in her. Involuntarily, Tony thrust himself in her hand and harden to the point of pain. They continued their manual assaults on each other's bodies until both reached a fevered pitch. When Ziva felt herself on the brink of release, she stopped and let her hand glide up Tony's muscular frame to his cheek.

"Tony…" Ziva moaned, while she continued to thrust herself into his hand.

"I know." He answered, slowing his fingers down before completely withdrawing them from her.

He now focused on her top half, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. Ziva's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her hands played with the tufts of her hair as she arched to him.

Though Tony's body on the inside was on fire, the outside couldn't fight the cold chill of the air in the apartment. When he finally positioned himself at her entrance, his body shivered both with anticipation and coldness. Ziva felt it, but when he surged into her awaiting warmth, all train of thought was lost to her except for the way he filled her to the hilt. It took all the will power Tony had not come right then. Ziva was so tight and her walls gripped him so well he could go into oblivion at any moment. His thrusts started slow, wanting to prolong this for as long as possible.

His body shivered once again, so Ziva took what was left of velour blanket and tossed it over him. It covered from his waist down, and the added warmth seemed to ignite a fire inside of him. His hips sped up and so did Ziva's, keeping up with rhythm. She started to feel the tensing of her muscles once again, signaling her release.

Ziva pulled Tony's face to hers and kissed him, letting her tongue explore every inch of his mouth and let her ankle lock over his lower back before issuing her demand.

"Harder, Tony." She said with baited breath.

"Like this?" He questioned before slamming into her and hitting her g spot. Ziva let out a very loud moan and was unable to take a deep breath before answering.

"Unnhh…Yesss…" She breathed out. Tony continued to pound into her, sending sparks flying for the both of them. Ziva began to chant his name as she reached her pinnacle point of pleasure.

"Tony… Tony… Tony… TONY!" She screamed as her orgasm rocked her body to the core. She jolted against him, causing him to fly over the edge.

"Oh god…Yes! Ziva… Ziva!" Tony moaned while his body jerked with pleasure. His hips pumped for several minutes before he collapsed on top of her.

They lay in front of the now dying fire, drenched in sweat and filled with each other. The continued to kiss each other softly, winding things down.

"That was… Ziva that was everything." Tony spoke first.

"Mmm… Yes it was and more." She replied with a smile. Tony smiled back at her and then kissed her once again.

Once they had caught their breath Tony stood and helped Ziva to her feet, as her knees were still a little shaky. He led her to the bedroom, their hands intertwined.

They crawled into bed together and Tony fixed the sheet over them before draping his arm over Ziva's waist and pulling her back into his chest. His nose nuzzled into her hair and inhaled the scent he knew as Ziva.

"Happy Hanukah, Ziva." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas Tony." She whispered back.

**FIN**

I really hope you enjoyed this my love :D!


End file.
